Shattered Pieces
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: When Buffy stabbed Faith; she was pregnant. The doctors were convinced that the baby wouldnt survive; but it did. And now Angel and Co. are raising the four year old mini rogue slayers. What happens when Faith wakes up? Review!
1. The Beginning

A/n: Okay, I am officially a psycho by starting another story. I know. I'm sorry! But you all love me so you will review. I think I might put a few (just two) stories on temporary hold; meaning I only update when the muse calls. Reviews make my muse very happy; so review this! Another challenge from the C.C.S. Board; this time by Kat:

Pieces of Her Challenge: 

When Buffy stabbed Faith and she went into a coma, Faith was pregnant. Several months later, the doctors at whichever hospital she was in, realize that she's carrying a very healthy baby that has very good chances of living.  
  
**Requirements:**  
  
Either the Initiative or The Council must try get the baby.  
The Council or Initiative must take the child out of Faith before it is born and she wakes from her coma.  
Buffy and/or Giles must find out sooner or later and feel obligated to look after the child while Faith is in a coma.  
Have Faith not wake from her coma for several years, long enough for Buffy to be called Mommy by the child.  
Faith and Buffy fighting over the child.  
Have Faith put into the parental role.  
  
**Options:**  
Have the child know about Faith all along.  
Have the Xander not be the biological father.

**Or**  
Instead of having Buffy and Giles and the Scoobys raise the child, have it be raised by Angel and the Fang Gang.

**Requirements:**  
Use the same dynamics as the one with Buffy and Giles.  
The child must have been given to either Angel or Wes.

Chapter 1

Daddy's favorite girl

_Daddy's favorite girl _

_Dressed up in your Momma's pearls_

_Serve him breakfast in his bed_

_Earn a little kiss on the forehead_

_You are sugar, you are spice_

_You are growing up so nice_

_Paint your nails, paint your face_

_Paint around the empty space_

"I'm sorry," Buffy Summers stated, touching her enemies cheek. Faith was bruised and battered, but even after being stabbed in the stomach; she still looked strong. She still had on the face of a warrior; even if she was in a coma. A shattered little girl; left all alone. Buffy didn't want to pity her. She wanted to hate her. Hate her with every ounce of herself; simply for betraying her. Simply for ruining the life she had started to finally rebuild. But she couldn't. She suspected it was because she was such a good person that she couldn't. And at that moment; she wished she wasn't the Slayer. She wished she could kill Faith. And most of all, she wished she didn't care that Faith might die. She pressed a gentle kiss to her once friend's forehead, silently praying for her. Buffy, the now only conscious slayer, walked out of the room. It was time to save the world, again. There was not time to think of shattered little girls; not now, not whenever the world was at stake. It was then that Buffy Summers thought only of others.

"Mayor Wilkins," The doctor's voice was meek and Wilkins' almost didn't hear it. Almost. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know what would become of his little girl. She was just a little girl. Too young to die.

"Yes," He didn't turn to look at the frail doctor, rather sat on the side of Faith's bed; looking at her and stroking her hand.

"Faith has been unconscious for two days now. The chances of her waking up decrease with every passing hour. The wound in her stomach wasn't to serious, it didn't puncture any of the internal organs but she lost a bit of blood," He consulted his chart.

"And,"

"With that kind of wound, sir, it's very doubtful…"

"Is it still alive," His voice rang throughout the private room he had had Faith placed in and the doctor flinched.

"I don't believe so. With that kind of wound, it's very doubtful,"

"Then what do we do?" He pushed his tears back, vowing to avenge his almost daughter.

"Wait for a miscarriage. Pray that the baby some how survived the wound," Mayor Wilkins' nodded, and heard the doctor quietly close the door.

"The baby will be ok, Faith. I promise. And so will you," He leaned down and kissed her forehead, in the exact spot that Buffy had the day before. "I promise,"

Eight Months later

"Mr. Angel, come this way," Angel followed the stout nurse threw the halls of Sunnydale hospital, looking around cautiously. Buffy had called him the week before, stating that they were in some big trouble. He hadn't wanted to come, but the second she mentioned Faith's name he rushed over. As he entered the bedroom, his eyes widened considerably. Bruises had faded, wounds had healed, and Faith looked a lot more pregnant then she did eight month's prior.

"She's pregnant," His voice was a croak, barely understandable. She nodded; slightly surprised that he was unaware of that. "Oh god," He ran a hand threw his hair, slightly distressed at the thought. Last thing he needed was a mini-slayer running around with Faith's attitude. He smiled, though slightly terrified. He didn't understand _why _Buffy had chosen him for this task. Something about the Council being after the baby, and her not being able to play Mommy. He rolled his eyes, and quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed his cool façade falter for a moment. The loudspeaker came on, announcing a bunch of "medical hubbub" as Lorne would call it and the nurse quickly left. Angel settled himself in the chair next to the bed, and sighed once more. Exactly what he was to do was beyond him. Hesitantly, he rested his hand on her stomach. He jumped back when the baby kicked. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and fumbled with it. Once he got the number dialed, he groaned as Cordelia picked up. Things were definitely going to get interesting

A/n: I realize that the timelines are really off; but this is my story so :-P. So this is an AU verse of season three but still takes place in season four of Buffy. Make sense? Good now review.

-P.d.


	2. The Vampstaking Pimp Mobile

A/n: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had half this chapter written and then my computer deleted it and I'm going to stop with the excuses now; ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah- Joss is God.

Cordelia Chase yanked open the closet door and proceeded to throw various pieces of clothing into the open duffle bag on her bed. Years ago, Cordelia Chase, queen bitch of Sunnydale high, would have picked each outfit with care. No knockoffs, or demon slime stains. But she wasn't Cordelia Chase, queen bitch of Sunnydale high, anymore, was she? She was Cordelia Chase, link to the powers that be. For god's sake, her best friends were a vampire, a street thug, a slightly insane Texan, and a British watcher.

She shoved her dark hair from her face, and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. Cordy zipped the bag, and tossed it on top of the one she had packed for Angel. She really needed to buy that man some plaid. Exhausted, emotionally and physically, she sat heavily down on the bed.

"Cordy, are you ready?" Wesley asked, looking at the brunette seer with concern.

"To go back to hell? Oh yeah. Here's the deal, Wes, we go and we bring Angel back here. No idle chitchat or sweet hellos. In and out," He nodded, slightly afraid of the ex-cheerleader, and shouldered each bag.

"Well, everyone's ready," He told her as they walked down to the lobby. She nodded, and smiled at the others. Gunn was glaring at Lorne, who was taking the huge stakes off of the black man's truck. Wesley had refused to drive all the way to Sunnydale in a "vamp-slaying pimp mobile". Fred stood next to Gunn, offering silent support. Cordelia smiled at Fred, knowing that the girl was terrified at being outside.

"Cordy, make him stop!" Gunn pleaded, and the brunette held a hand over her mouth as to not laugh out loud.

"Listen, honey-bum, don't ya think it'd be a bit inconspicuous if we drive down the highway with a bunch of wooden stakes strapped to the hood?"

"I don't care! You're denouncing her!"

"She's a car, Gunn," Cordy stated, climbing into the front seat.

"She's my baby!" Gunn slid into the drivers seat, and placed a kiss on his hand and then touched the steering wheel. Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Cordelia sighed, as Gunn pulled out of the driveway. It was going to be a long drive.

(Sunnydale)

"Mr. Angel," The vampire looked up at the British voice, and glared at the obvious council member. The member closed the door, and faced Angel, his eyes landing briefly on Faith.

"What do you want," his voice was cold, but the man didn't seemed to be phased at all by it.

"To make sure it is clear to you that there is no way that this child will be under your care. The second he is born, he will be brought to England to be raised as a watcher,"

"Over my dead body,"

"That can be arranged," The watcher, who reminded Angel greatly of Wesley when he had first come to Sunnydale, pulled out a cross bow and pointed it at the vampire. Angel raised an eyebrow, a smirk crawling across his face.

"I doubt that," With lightning speed Angel had rushed to the man, and had twisted his wrist in such a way that he dropped the crossbow. "You come any where near this baby and I will kill you,"

"You have a soul," It was clear by the man's voice, that he was in pain.

Angel slipped on his game face, and growled at the man, "Think that'll stop me from tearing out your throat," The man's eyes widened, and as soon as Angel released him he scurried off. The vampire sighed, and kicked the cross bow under the bed before turning to the comatose vampire slayer.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered, brushing her hair from her face. He could have sworn she smiled.

A/n: I updated finally!! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! Review again for a quicker update!


	3. When a Man and a Woman

A/n: I promise this fic will be updated more often! Thanks for all the reviews, keep em comin.

Wes sighed, staring at the road ahead of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. '_Hell, sweet hell' _He thought, looking at the other occupants of the car. Cordelia sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window and no doubt lost in memories. Gunn and Fred were sitting next to each other, playing poker and laughing at their whispered secrets. Lorne, who after being told no one in the car wanted to listen to Faith Hill, had resorted to his Walkman and was singing under his breath. Wesley pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, taking a deep breath. Angel hadn't been clear about what was going on, only that it had something to do with Faith. Despite all the pain the rogue slayer had put Wesley threw, he still couldn't shake the feelings of respect he had for her.

They found the vampire leaning against a wall, his eyes closed and a Styrofoam cup in hand. From the steam rising from it, it was clear that it was coffee. "Now you want to tell us what the hell we're doing here?" Cordy demanded, a little to harshly. Angel opened his eyes, looked around at everyone, and took a deep sip of coffee.

"See for yourself," He stated, opening the door and walking into the room. Cordy looked at Faith, raking her eyes down her body. Dark hair, small nose, frown, pregnant, bitchy even in her sleep- same old Faith.

"She looks…Holy crap," She did a double take, staring at the slayer's bulging stomach. Angel hid a small smile.

"She's pregnant," Wes whispered, reaching a hand out to touch the woman's stomach. As Faith's hand clasped around his wrist, his eyes widened.

"Reflexes," Angel explained, carefully prying her hand away.

"Is she not supposed to be pregnant?" Gunn asked, leaning against the wall.

"How did this happen?!" Cordy demanded, her voice horse.

"Well when a man and a woman…" Fred started.

"Fred, I know **that.** I just don't understand how she could be pregnant!"

"Wilkins' knew," Angel whispered, turning away from the slayer and towards the seer.

"Well that might explain…absolutely nothing. How do you know he knew?"

"The nurses have him down as her father,"

"Who is its father?" Wes asked, slightly baffled by the entire thing.

"Well, I don't know…but I kind of told them it was me," At the groups wide eyed looks he continued, "They wont tell me anything if I tell them I was the reason she's here in the first place!"

"You stabbed her?" Fred asked, having been filled in as to why Faith was in the hospital.

"No, Buffy did. But she did for me; so I wouldn't die…even though I'm dead…forget it. We have to figure out what to do,"

"Why can't we let Buffy deal with it?" Gunn asked, wondering momentarily where Lorne had gone.

"She won't. Either I keep it or it goes up for adoption,"

"Well, that's settled then. Let's go," Cordy said, grabbing Angels arm and starting to pull him out of the room.

"No," Fred stated, turning towards the fallen slayer. "We'll keep it…we have to,"

"Fred's right, we can't let Faith's child be raised by a stranger," Wes agreed, smiling at the Texan.

"As opposed to being raised by this group? Yeah, that kid isn't going to be screwed up," Cordy whipped around as Faith screamed out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Doctors rushed in, ushering the fang gang from the room and stating that Faith had gone into premature labor.

"So, what do we do?" Gunn asked as they sat in the waiting room.

"We raise it until Faith wakes up," Angel said firmly, his voice just daring Cordelia to argue with him. She simply sighed and turned back to Lorne, who had recently been found in the children's ward.

"Mr. Angel," Angel looked up at the doctor, fear evident in his dark eyes. "You can see them now," Angel smiled and followed the man into the room. Faith lay on the bed in the same position as before, her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed. Angel turned to the set of basinets in the corner and took a deep unneeded breath. Set of basinets. Not one. Two. Two basinets. Two. As in two babies. As in they had to raise two babies. "We only saw one of the children in the sonogram, but after we delivered the first the second appeared. You're the proud father of two little girls," The doctor smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Angel to stare at the basinets.

Soft gurgling sounds came from them, and he walked over slowly. He carefully lifted one of the babies into his arms, smiling as she clamped into his finger and looked at his with already darkening eyes. Fred walked past him, scooping the other into her own arms, the rest of the group following behind her.

"There are two?" Cordy sighed out the question, before falling to the charms of the two babies.

"What are we going to name them?" Lorne asked, taking the baby Fred was holding from her and rocking her.

"Mandy," Angel stated.

"No," Cordy automatically said, before thinking for a moment. "How about Mona Amanda Angel,"

"Kaelina," Fred whispered, looking at the baby in her arms. "Kaelina Faith Angel. Kaeli and Mona,"

Wes smiled, knowing instantly that no matter what everything would work out. His eyes drifted to Faith…what would happen when she woke up?

"Wes, come hold her," He instantly banished the thought and rushed to Cordelia's side.

A/n: Well, surprised? I wanted triplets but I thought that might be a little to overcrowded. Next chapter you'll see the babies personalities and then there will be a flash-forward to when they are a little older. Review please!

-P.d.


End file.
